


Kirby Murders a Bitch

by Emelicious



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Kirby murders somebody, Oh fuck oh shit, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emelicious/pseuds/Emelicious
Summary: One day in the smash kingdom or whatever the fuck Kirby went into Lucas's room to spend time with him...





	Kirby Murders a Bitch

" Today was a day like any other in the smash universe. Characters from around the globe fight each other on a daily bases, relationships are bound to be ruined but not them. King Dedede and Metaknight had the tightest of bonds, once a professional relationship and now something better "

  
" How do you like it Kirby? " Lucas said standing next to his computer with a big grin on his face.

  
" Poyo poyo! " Which roughly translates into " Why did you make this you bastard child, do you have any idea how this will effect my friends. This will not start relationship, this will end them. " Kirby's expression did not change however. As usually his face stayed at a cheery smile.

  
" I'm glad you like it Kirby! I put so much time and effort into this series, I just think that both of them would be happy together and maybe that will come into reality someday! W-wait Kirby, I know you like it but you don't have to... KIRB- "

  
Everything came to a silent burp.

  
" How could I have done this, my emotions came out and I did not mean to... I'm truly a monster. " Kirby opened his mouth and a bright yellow star came out and disappeared.  
Kirby looked around frantically his normal smiling never fading.

  
" No witnesses, that's good. I just have to act normal and everything will be ok. Nobody plays Lucas in smash anyways. " Kirby flopped out of Lucas's room and into the building where everyone stayed.

  
The building was tall and wide, a perfect fit for everyone. Everyone was here, where else would they go? Back to their rightful series? Hell no, we are all stuck here in this never ending loop of torture and calamity. Though being only 3 years old Kirby knew everything about this place, he was given this vital information by some deity in the sky.

  
" Hey Kirby! " A shrill voice called out " We need to go to daycare! " this voice only belonged to one hylian and his name is Young Link.

  
" Daycare is only for children like you, I am a star warrior unlike you 'hero of time' " Kirby waddled over to Y-link and poked at his leg.

  
" I don't know why I have to go to daycare, I have a brain and memories of a 17 year old. Y'know Kirby? " Y-link recounted his thoughts and sighed " I shouldn't talk to you about this besides your only a baby. "

  
_Though being wrong in so many ways I should act kind to him and not do anything suspicious_ " Ah yes, I am only just 3! Heh let's go Hero of Time!" he started waddling away towards the previously talked about daycare. " Kirby c'mon walk a little faster "


End file.
